Legacy of the Descendants XI: Yaketsukuyona vs Guretosutomu
"Accept it! This world no longer belongs to the humans!" "It belongs to the humans when I, Gale, and the others are dead!" "Well, then I don't have long to wait!" The two colossal beasts clashed, tumbling into a nearby building, collapsing it with people still inside. The huge wind Wym wasn't made for standing, so he had to take this up as soon as possible. He pushed the White Star off of him and soared upward. "You wish to take this to the skies!? So be it..." the ice Wyrm growled, beating his massive wings and following the huge creature upward. The White Star and the wind Wyrm circled one another, breathing blue and green flames (respectively), giving each other scorch marks but no real wounds. The ice Wyrm took his chance to strike, grabbing Guretosutomu's massive tail, throwing him onto the surface of Chikyuu, his gargantuan body crushing the fleeing citizens. Amazingly, Chikyuu tower was still standing while the city burned blue. "Stop! This is ridiculoous! There is no way to fight in such a cramped place!" Guretosutomu roared. "Unless..." He is huge body began to evanesce, his body fading until a human shape remained, with short grey hair and green robes, and a long, shiny katana. "You wish to fight in human form? Fine," the ice Wyrm muttered. In a bright azure flash, his huge form had become that of a human, with the same bleach-blonde hair, white eyes, black and white robes and a crimson sword. The two combatants locked swords in a flurry of sparks, both equally matched in speed, strength and swordsmanship. Again it was a stalemate, the two enemies dealing each other several scars and sratches, but nothing that could define anyone as the victor. The ice Wyrm ran at him for what felt like the thousandth time. Guretosutomu sidestepped, slashing his katana across the creature's leg, creating a huge cut, sending him toppling over. Watching the wounded Wyrm stagger as he got up. He felt something on his arm. He lifted his elbow up to find a huge cut there. Seeing this constant tit-for-tat display, he could tell that this was going to take some time. But, then again, he also knew that he had to lose. But for now, he had to buy some time for the people of Chikyuu to escape. "Give up, brother. If you are struggling with me, how can you possibly hope to conquer an entire race?" "...Traitor. You help the scum that... took everything... away from us..." "They had every right to take it away from us. It was a good thing they did, too, or we would have destroyed ourselves. Shinkaiyami had already waged a massive war with the other Wyrms. His power of Darkness would have destroyed everything. It is far better to have a world ruled by 'scum'... than no world at all." "Everything Shikaiyami had planned to do was for the good of us all! If you and Honofurea hadn't assassinated him, he would still be here. He would save this world from the humans. But with only you and I remaining, the task falls to me. And since you will not help me in this endeavour..." The wind Wyrm's eyes widened as the bloodied blade of an uchigatana emerged from his ribcage. Kazir's uchigatana. "Then you have to die!" he hissed, excitement lighting his eyes with a murderous glare. His smile faded as Guretosutomu began to laugh, coughing up blood in the process. "What's so funny? You're dying!" Kazir growled, like a child who had been sent to his room. "What's funny... is that you did exactly what I wanted..." he sighed, his lifeless corpse slipping free of the blade, toppling over the side of the damaged building, and consumed by the icy-blue flames below. Kazir approached his "father". "Father... what did he mean?" Kazir muttered. The ice Wyrm stayed silent, healing his wounds. "Father...?" "Has the boy talked?" "...No. Well, he swore at me, but, uh... no." "Nothing, then." "Nope." "Well, then..." "Can I? Can I, Father? Pleeeeease?" Kazir pestered, a childish-yet-murderous gleam on his eyes. "Torture him." "Yes!" Kazir hissed, like a child who just got a new toy (in a way, he just did). "But don't kill him, like the last one. Break his resolve. When his desperate cries ring with despair, then, Gale Kaze will break. Then, you can strike. But don't forget what it is you're looking for." "The Yamiokami Gem?" "Yes...Shikaiyami's Heart....with that, we can accomplish great things." "Does the boy know where it is?" "No. But at least one of his friends does. He shares a connection with her. Make him tell you where they are." "Just me? Aren't you coming father?" "Of course not! I must stay here to build our empire! It is up to you to deal with them in the Hidden Realm." "As you wish, Father." And with that, Kazir dissapeared into the Hidden Realm, leaving his father to conquer with an army of Descendants, and nobody to stand in his way. To Be Continued in: Legacy of the Descendants XII: The Hidden Realm Category:Fan Fiction